


Bitch and Jerk

by magic8ball331



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Brotherly Affection, Death, Open Ending, agnst, bitch, cute brother moment, it might come off as wincest but its not supposed to be I swear, jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic8ball331/pseuds/magic8ball331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is mortally wounded and is sharing a few last minutes with his younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch and Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of incomplete, and more of a drabble to get out my inspiration than anything else. It's a prompt being that the one of the boys last words to each other are something along the lines of the whole Bitch/jerk thing. That and I always have wished there was more of a send off from one brother to the other when one of them is dying/whatever. I don't know if I'll continue it, but we shall see.

So much blood. It's sticking to the denim on his jeans, and his hands when he presses them against the gash in Dean's skin. It smells like iron and death and its all too familiar but not a scent he cares to associate with his older brother. This has happened before. Jeans saturated in his brother's blood, bent over him. But this time Dean is still breathing, in rapid hacking sounds that tear Sam's heart out of his chest. No matter how many times he comes back, each death sits heavier on his chest. This is the one hundred   
fourteenth time he'll watch his brother die, counting all of those times in that mystery spot.

"Whatever you do, don't fall asleep Dean," Sam says, ripping his belt off with a hand to attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Sounds exactly like the movies," Dean croaks.

"Shuddup."

There's a long pause, while Sam's dialing the ambulance on his phone where Dean breaks the silence. 

"Bitch."

Sam looks up from his phone,(those three digits already typed into the blackberry) and slapping his hand across his brother's face to keep him awake, responds the way he knows he's supposed to.

"Jerk."

Dean's head slumps against Sam's hand a millisecond after Sam hits the call button. Sam screams, shouts and cries over his brother, attempting to rouse until the paramedics pick up his brother and strap him to a stretcher, homemade tourniquet and all.   
They try to restart his heart on the way there, but Dean's body won't take it. He's declared dead on arrival. 

Sam buries the body on his own, shovel lacerating his hands a beer by his side. By the time he's done, the entire cooler that was inside the trunk of the Impala is gone, and Sam doesn't know how long he's been by the grave of Dean Winchester. But he’s been there for a long time. 

Eventually he gets up, unlocks the Impala and starts the car. When the radio blasts out some horrible ACDC Sam smiles despite his pain, because Dean would have laughed. But he’s alone now.


End file.
